Corruption and Redemption
by BelieveInTrixie
Summary: Trixie took a year off of preforming, training hard enough to beat even Twilight Sparkle! As she returned to civilization she gains a craving for PBC. By challenging a stranger to a magic duel (for PBC), Trixie uncovers a powerful magic ability. With this new power Trixie becomes a key figure in an Anti-Princess group. Assigned the task to capture Twilight, what will Trixie do?


**Redemption and Corruption**

 **Chapter: One - Trixie best Pony**

* * *

Trixie had a craving. It was her first thought as she awoke, and her tummy consistently groaned. It was on her mind as she fixed her hair, and when she brushed her teeth. As Trixie finished putting on her white scarf, her mind couldn't resist anymore. Determination flowed through every one of Trixie's powerful veins. She was going to get some peanut butter crackers.

Early morning it was, when Trixie exited her cart. Her scarf brought much warmth to her neck, despite the chilly morning winds that blew through the rest of her body. It was a cold day, and the scarf simply could not keep Trixie warm. Magic was the answer to most of Trixie's problems; the breezy wind included. She casted a simple spell, which would keep her at perfect body heat for days. A smile trickled onto Trixie's face, for she casted the advanced spell so easily. She was the Great and Powerful after all, she could cast spells of mass destruction. After a year of training Trixie could beat anybony, even "Perfect Twilight Sparkle" she mocked.

Trixie's boasting stopped suddenly. Not only did she crave peanut butter crackers, but she was quite hungry, and her stomach wouldn't shut up. "Buck" Trixie said.

Yesterday Trixie decided to make it as quickly as possible to the next town. Trixie decided that she would delight the town by putting on a glorious magic show. It was one of the few towns that hasn't have the pleasure to see Trixie's glory. Also, she thought,Trixie hasn't had the pleasure of preforming in too long. Trixie recalled the fuzzy feeling, when everyone would applause at the end of the show. It would make Trixie feel, well like.. Great and Powerful. Nothing was better than to be acknowledged for your training and the making of an amazing satisfaction of putting on a play, having everyone applauding, It was something Trixie started to long for. Ever since she started training, she stopped preforming. Trixie daydreamed this, her physical body standing still. A smile crept on Trixie's face as she zoned out. Trixie is back, Trixie thought, and her magical feats are greater than ever. Surely the training was worth it.

The wind blistering through the tree's made the unwanted commotion of leaves. It was quite a commotion and it annoyed Trixie. Trixie decided to compete with them, by making the equally noisy noise of her voice. "The Great Trixie could always try out that teleportation spell" Trixie exclaimed. The wind did not stop to Trixie's dissapointment, but quickly she grew acustomed to the rasp sound. With a slight nod to her plan, Trixie regained an aura of determination. However, a thought plauged her mind. "I'm not good at teleportation spells, I have always failed them" Trixie thought. Trixie put a hoof on her chin as she considered this, and a sad expression formed on her face. It was true, she could never teleport without the help of the Alicorn Amulet. How is Trixie great and Powerful if she can't even teleport? Trixie thought. Her sadness escalated. But, a glimsp of hope occured. During the training Trixie could summon Fireballs! *A highly advanced spell* Surely she could teleport if she tried "I am the Great and Powerful" She told herself. Those words brought her determination back, and she smiled as she felt the presence of magic in her body. Carefully, she concentrated on guiding the magic to her horn. As she recalled, for the spell to work you need a sufficient amount of magic, and concentration on where you want to go. Succesfully she guided the magic to her horn, leaving only the task of concentration. Mentally she thought of the market. She pictured the peanut butter cart, she pictured the handmade stand complimented with a peanut sign. All was well and she realeased the magic. However, as the magic released from her horn she just couldn't stop her mind from thinking of how succesful this spell is going to be this time.

* * *

Normally when Trixie failed a spell, it blew up in her face and brought agonizing pain for a few minuets. This failure was slightly different. What ended up happening was an explosion in a middle of a forest, enermous amounts of magic debri and smoke, and a horn stuck in a tree. Trixie does not want to talk about it.

Nonetheless Trixie ended up on the trail she took as she left the town. Her wagon marks where still visible on the dirt, and Trixie remembered the orange leafs that fell from the tree's. Despite the pain that occured, Trixie was reletively happy with the outcome. She was within an hour from the town, and practice makes Trixie perfect. Trotting down the path, Trixie was enjoying the crunchy sound and feeling as she stomped on the orange leaves. Excitement filled Trixie, she was so close to getting what she desired.

The market was an admirable sight, even to the Great and Powerful Trixie. It was a tourist town filled with exotic activities, a spectacular harbor, and an impeccable market. She entered through the vastly unused trail. Most ponies and other creatures came to this town to leave equestria. To travel to another Continent. Or they came from another continent, and this is their first stop. It has always been on Trixie's bucket list, but thats not why she was here. A while back she came to put a preformance on. They were amazed at not only Trixie's magical feats, but also her amazing Cart. In a town filled with ponies making stands to sell stuff, Trixie's was one of the best looking. This Zebra called Kue made her a deal. He would give her this exotic treat from his country if she helped build a stand. Curiosity killed the Trixie and she gave in. After making a simple stand he rewarded her with many peanut butter jars. He was a cool Zebra, and he was pleased that Trixie liked his product. He constantly talked about meeting this Zebra that could make terrific potions. Trixie hoped she could ask how he's doing.

Today, the market was crowded, and filled with a variety of creatures. There where some Goats,Cows, Zebras,Ponies,A Bison, and even a pair of Griffons. Trixie saw them as she scowered the market looking for Kue. How could she find him? she thought, it was a humongous market. Of course, she thought, Peanut butter smells good. Trixie focused on the smell of the place. She was trying to get the distincent aroma of Peanut butter but instead was welcomed by the aroma of fresh sweet strawberries, just made blueberry muffins, cinnoman candles, and freshly squeezed lemonade. "Buck" she mumbled, her genius plan to sniff out the peanut butter did not work. No matter, she thought, the Hungry Trixie shall simply walk till she see's or smells the delicious peanut butter.

Trixie couldnt help it. She continued looking for peanut butter while munching on Strawberries, and drinking this new drink she never heard of before. The goat who sold it to her said it was called Aloe Vera Juice. Nonetheless they both cured her hunger and thirst. They couldn't however, cure her craving.

Trixie's shadow told her mind "she has spent an unreasonable amount of time looking". Her Mind said "must get peanut butter crackers". Her Stomach sided with her mind and told her shadow "shut up"

* * *

Finally the distinct smell of Peanut Butter filled Trixie's nose. Excited she looked around, but she could not find the stand or Kue. Her nose did not decieve her though, she took a sniff and was positive. Peanut butter is here. Trixie followed the smell. Upon her eyes appeared a poorly made stand selling random used items. Through the back she heard something thrashing. "Trixie is waiting, hurry up and serve your consumer" Trixie said annoyed. A crash was heard in the back and the owner came to the front. Very displeased and annoyed he asked "What do you want?" Trixie replied "The great and powerful Trixie smells Peanut butter, she would like to buy some" The owners eyes went wide, but then annoyed once again. "I'm sorry Trixie- "The Great and Powerful Trixie" Trixie corrected. He sighed "I'm sorry the great and Powerful Trixie, but I only have half a jar of Peanut Butter. I bought it, right before the Owner left" Trixie acknowledged that Kue left, as she assumed. She was somewhat dissapointed but she did not blame him. "But" Trixie asked "You still have half a jar?" The owner replied "Yes, I just ate it for lunch" Trixie considered this. This is probably the only peanut butter jar in this town, and Kue made the best peanut butter. "Ill buy your peanut butter" Trixie stated, "for 10 bits" The Owners eyes went wide, but also confused. "You must really like peanut butter" he concluded out loud while fetching the snack from the back of the cart. "Trixie does" Trixie said. The owner put it out infront of Trixie. "20 bits then" he said smirking.

Trixie's eyes shot super sharp poisoned daggers. With a sigh and many complaints she took out an additional 10 bits from her bitbag. The deal was about to be made. The very long adventure was about to be put to a close. The quest for the peanut butter crackers was about to be fulfilled, when this other Pony called out "Wait" .This pony yelled "I'll pay 25 bits" "Buck" Trixie said as the pony trotted to the stand. "Sorry Trixie" the store owner said with a grin so wide that Trixie wanted to punch it, "but the more money, the better" Trixie had 30 bits in her bitbag. She really didn't want to be broke, but she couldn't let this random bastard get the PB.

"26" bits Trixie said. "27" The stranger said. "Buck" Trixie grumbled. She needed an idea fast. She could preform right here, probably make a ton of bits, but she didnt have her cart. She could always just steal it, but she didn't want that, here at least. Trixie looked at this stranger, he was an unicorn! "Hey Stranger" Trixie exclaimed "I'll magic duel you for the Peanut Butter" Trixie stood posing as she waited for the stranger to reply. By Posing she could hide how worried she was, for if the stranger said No there was nothing she could do. "Sure" the stranger said thankfully "Let's duel"

* * *

"Here are the rules" Trixie declared at an open field near the market. A crowd started to form. They stood far away though, about half of them knew the danger of magic duels and the other half followed their peers. "We fight" Trixie stated "Till one of us gets hit by a damadging spell, runs out of magic energy, or surrenders" The Stranger knodded his head in agreement. No more words needed to be said. Trixie set up half of a magic barrier above them, and the Stranger did the same. Surrounded by the sphere which blocks spells from coming in or out, Trixie fired a light spell at the top of the sphere. The Light formed a Gaint Three in the sky. Then came two, and finally one. The zero signified the start of a magic duel.

Both Ponies shot magic instantly, and directly towards one another. Two lines of pink and blue connected in the middle causing an ear peircing explosion. A Magical explosion left tons of debri. The dome was filled with the colorful magical cloud and neither pony could see. As the debri died down, Trixie's eyes went wide, and her mind blurred. An explosion only happens when both magic rays have equal power. Trixie prepared her hooves to move at any second. Unknowingly she challenged an unicorn with strong magical abilities. Trixie thought she would have a battle won with one spell! "I just wanted some peanut butter" her mind shouted.

The debri fell to the ground of the dome, making a soft layer. Both ponies could see eachother once again, and both ponies looked eachother straight in the eye. Trixie had a suprised look on her face, and the stranger smiled. He even chuckled. "I haven't had a magic blast in ages" he said still with a smirk "I am going to win that Peanut Butter though, and perhaps have an amusing fight" Trixie loosened her battle stance slightly. "The Great and Powerful Trixie, admittedly expected an easy win" Trixie replied "Trixie supposes its going to be a slightly harder victory" Trixie finished keeping composure her arrogance.

The speed at which the stranger casted a fireball would have impressed even Rainbow Dash. As the words escaped Trixie's mouth, a ball of flames where shot directly at her. "Magic shield!" Trixie's mind thought. As the fireball came towards Trixie, a light pink Sphere went around her. Trixie flinched as the fireball hit her shield. She opened her eyes to see the flames going around the bubble shield she casted. The fire was so close, it hurt Trixie's eyes slightly looking at the flame's pass. As the spell ended, Trixie's shield broke. Orange flames burnt on the magic debri around her.

The people at the market watching the fight where amazed. Not many Unicorns harvest such strong magical power, and those who do, dont magic battle in the public eye. The crowd watched in awe and sheer excitement. Some started to make bets.

"Impressive" the stranger shouted "I havn't had such a worthy opponent in ages!" Trixie stood flabburgasted as the fire died down around her. Trixie's body temperature spell broke and she could feel the intense heat of the fire around her. I can't lose, was all that Trixie managed to think, I can't lose. "Well" The stranger declared "Show me the Power of the Great Trixie"

Trixie's hooves where trembling. She felt fear throughout her whole body. It clutched her heart and told her to run far far away. Run away, every one of Trixie's hooves said. Run away her mind said, It's best if you run away now, atleast you'll be alive. Trixie thought all of this while she looked at the stranger. She took long deep breaths and a trinckle of sweat appeared. She was terrified of him, how easily he could cast a spell that would kill somepony. Trixie, at perhaps the worst place had an epiphany. She always ran. When anything got too tough she ran. Trixie recalled Pony Ville, how she let herself become corrupted. Afterwards she ran. Trixie recalled the orphanage. Trixie always ran. Trixie is Tired of Running! her mind shouted. Running away all your life is no better than being dead. Trixie shall face this Pony and beat him, she thought as the fear left her eyes. Trixie will be Great and Powerful or she'll die trying.

* * *

The Stranger's amusement annoyed Trixie. Instantly Trixie shot a lighning bolt at him. His flank barely jumped away in time, Trixie was sure she could see the worry in his eyes. As he landed he had nothing to say. His eyes revealed that he was done taunting, that this was for real now. Trixie waited for the stranger to make a move. She prepared for a magic shield, than a counter spell. To the suprise of Trixie the stranger vanished. Her reflexes told her "Teleportation spell" and instantly she turned around. Nopony was there. She looked everywhere around the dome and saw nothing. Every fiber in Trixie's body where ready to jump. The thud of her heart peirced her concentration. People dont vanish out of thin air, she thought. Unless he casted an invisibility spell.

Trixie looked in the dome. She could always cast random spells everywhere but that would deplinish her magic energy really fast. She could just stand there too, but that wasn't happening. There was a cloud in the dome. With a cloud she could cast rain, Trixie thought. Excitedly Trixie gathered her magic energy to her horn and blasted the cloud. For a second the air got much dryer, and Trixie was worried she messed up. She maintained this worry until the cloud started raining. Now Trixie moved the cloud around, hoping to rain on, or hear the running hoofes of the stranger. She moved the cloud through every inch, with no success. Worry plagued Trixie once again. This pony could kill her any second. If Trixie can't make a magic shield in time, she would die. Trixie backed into a corner of the dome, and put the raincloud ontop of her. She put it there so the unicorn could at least, not cast a spell in hoof radius.

The rain soaked Trixie's mane and body as she waited. She just waited, prepared to save her life with a magic shield. The time did not help the beating of her heart, and the pressure sunked deep into her mind. She had to be 100% ready or she might lose her life. Time was killing her.

* * *

Clouds, that's what Trixie remembers. The cloud!, the stranger!. The Stranger was above her and fell from the cloud. The magic shield! Trixie remebers putting on a magic shield. But the stranger, he didnt use magic did he? He fell from the cloud and touched his horn with mine. Why? Why would he touch his horn with mine? Wait. Where am I?

Trixie opened her eyes and she felt the safety of her bed. It brought much relief. Trixie snuggled the tiny teddy bear she kept with her. "It was all a dream" Trixie said snuggling teddy. From behing her, Trixie heard the strangers voice. "Well your 50% right" he said looking into Trixie's eyes. Trixie's eyes went blank, and then Trixie screamed, an ear peircing scream. "You better not have done anything with Trixie!" Trixie yelled angrily, wrapping the blanket around her body. The stranger's facial expression went blank, and then he laughed. He laughed a lot, and it annoyed Trixie. After a hearty chuckle the stranger replied "No don't worry, I didn't do anything" Trixie stared at him evaluating if he told the truth. Trixie was only so-so satisfied. She kept the blanket wrapped around her, because it was pretty comfy, and nodded at the stranger to speak.

"You know how I said your 50% right?" he asked. Trixie shook her head up and down. "Well, by touching your horn with mine I put you to sleep" The stranger explained "I put you to sleep so I could win easy peasy, but it seems that your magic was so strong or something that I was dragged here too" Trixie was shocked and she looked around at her almost nearly identical room. "So, this is a lucid dream?" she asked. "Yeah" the stranger replied "I assume so". There was a moment of silence in which both unicorns sat and simply thought. Trixie broke the silence. "Hey" Trixie said loosening the blanket "Trixie would like to know your name" The Stranger looked at Trixie for an abnormal length of time. Trixie knew not why, perhaps he was evaluating her, but it made Trixie uncomfortable. "It's a great honor for me to ask someone's name" Trixie concluded. The stranger smiled, "My name is Lev" he said. "Well Lev" Trixie asked "How do we get out of here?" Lev replied "I have no idea"

After all that fear Lev put Trixie in, Trixie was having a blast hitting him with a teddy bear. Apparently in Trixie's dream only Trixie could use magic. But There was little need for magic when she could use her imagination. The place was crazy. She could summon fireworks that spelled out her name in dazzling letters. Trixie lived her dream by preforming a magic show in front of every pony she could think of. They all applauded and told Trixie how amazing she was. Trixie replied "Trixie agrees"

This dream world seemed amazing to Trixie!. Unfortunately Lev did not think the same. He kept complaining about getting attacked by the teddy bear army Trixie summoned. It was only after a few hours that something diverted Trixie's fun. Trixie was very hungry. She summoned Peanut butter crackers which tasted delicious, but didn't cure her hunger. "Dammit" Trixie said "There's always some flaw"

"Hey Lev" Trixie called. 'How do we get out of here" Lev was currently trapped in a cell made out of pillows. Trixie imagined them as steel pillow bars, therefore Lev couldn't get out. Lev was not nearly as amused as Trixie. "Well" he said "From the book in which I read the spell from, It said you could always teleport out" Trixie froze. "Umm, Lev" Trixie said worried "I really can't teleport" Lev's eyes grew wide and he became furiously worried. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T TELEPORT!" He yelled. "Well" Trixie said "Look" A screen appeared behind Trixie showing him what occured earlier in the morning. After Lev finished laughing, he went serious again. "You can teleport Trixie, You already have done it" Trixie was about to retort that she couldn't but Lev continued. "We just need to teleport anywhere on the world and then I'll teleport us back to the stand" He put his hoof on Trixie's chin and looked her in the eyes. "You can do It"

Trixie was increadibly determined. You could probably feel the determination coming from her body, her aura was so strong. She grabbed Lev, gathered the magic in her body, guided it to her horn, and imagined the market place.

* * *

"Well" Lev said while he spread Peanut butter on a cracker "That was quite an adventure" Trixie replied as she squished a cracker on top of the peanut butter, "Trixie agrees". "I still can't belive you teleported us in the middle of the ocean" Lev said as he chewed his Peanut Butter Cracker. "Trixie does not wan't to talk about it" Trixie commented. "Trixie can't believe you threatened that shop owner into giving us the Peanut butter for 15 bits" Trixie said. Lev defended himself while making another Peanut Butter Cracker "His prices where outragious" "Trixie agree's that their outragious" Trixie replied with a nod. "Trixie can't believe you live in a cave". Lev countered "Lev can't believe you talk in third person" "Hey" Trixie retorted while she gulped down her fourth PBC "I like this place, It's cozy" Lev replied "Yeah it is, and you talking in third person is pretty unique" There was a peaceful silence as both Unicorns knew they made a new friendship. Lev broke the silence. "You wan't to do this again sometime?" Lev asked. Trixie replied with a nod. "I'll probably be in this cave for a while" Lev said "You see, I just got here" Trixie was astonished "You just got here, and your an unicorn?" she asked. "Yeah" he replied sheeply. Trixie thought of what to say for a second. "Well" Trixie said "Trixie Welcomes you to Equestria"


End file.
